Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-317393 discloses a switch device configured by a combination of a capacitance type touch switch and a mechanical type push button switch.
The switch device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-317393 is structured such that a touch operation performed on an operating surface by an operator is detected by the capacitance type touch switch and a push operation performed on the operating surface is detected by the mechanical type push button switch.
The aforementioned switch device is provided with two types of switches for detecting both the touch operation and the push operation, and particularly since the push button switch is provided with a mechanism for connecting and disconnecting contact points, costs for manufacturing the switch device increase.
Therefore there is a demand for a switch device in which both the touch operation and the push operation can be detected by the operation of the capacitance type touch switch alone.